Inhabited planets
Alpha and Beta Quadrant United Federation of Planets Homeworlds *Andoria *Ardana * *Benzar *Betazed *Bolarus IX * *Delta IV *Deneb IV *Draylax *Earth (Sol III) *Hekaras II *Miri's homeworld *Neural *Peliar Zel *Ramatis III *Rigel (several planets) *Risa *Tellar *Teneebia * * Colonies :See also: Federation colonies * Ajilon Prime * Aldebaron III (Aldebaron colony) * Alpha III * Alpha V (Earth Colony 5) * Alpha Centauri system (Centauri VII, Proxima colony) * Alpha Eridani II * Archanis IV * Archer IV * Arvada III * Barisa Prime * Benecia (Benecia colony) * Berengaria VII * Bersallis III, abandoned in 2369 * Beta VI (Beta VI colony) * Beta Agni II * Boradis III * Caldos II (Caldos colony) * Campor III (Campor colony) * Cerberus * Cestus III (colony destroyed in 2267, rebuilt by 2371) * Coltar IV * Cygnia Minor * Delta Rana IV (Delta Rana IV colony destroyed in 2366) * Deneva (Deneva colony) * Dorvan V (ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) * Dulisian IV * Earth Colony II * Elba II * Gagarin IV * Galen IV (Galen IV colony) * Gamma Hydra IV * Gault * Hakton VII * Iadara colony * Ivor Prime (colony destroyed) * Janus VI (Janus VI colony), the homeworld of the Horta; shared between the Horta and Humans * Jouret IV (New Providence colony, destroyed) * Juhraya (ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) * Kelvan Colony * Kessik IV * Luna (Lunar colonies) * Mantilles * Manzar colony * Mars (Martian colonies) * Marcos XII * Melona colony * Midos V * Moab IV (Genome colony) * MS I colony * Nehru colony * New Berlin colony * New France colony * New Paris colonies * Norpin V (Norpin colony) * Omicron Ceti III (Omicron colony abandoned) * Omicron Theta (Omicron Theta colony, destroyed) * Ophiucus III * Penthara IV * Planet Q * Quadra Sigma III * Rigel XII * Setlik III (colony possibly destroyed) * Sherman's Planet * Solarion IV colony (destroyed in 2368) * Strnad colony (relocated) * Talos III * Tantalus V (Tantalus colony, penal colony) * Taranko colony * Tarsus IV (Tarsus IV colony) * Tau Cygna V (Tau Cygna V colony) * Tendara colony * Terra Nova (colony destroyed) * Tessic's species mining colony * Trellium Mining colony * Turkana IV (Turkana IV colony, failed) * Vega colony * Venus * Volan II * Vulcanis Lunar colony * Weytahn/Paan Mokar Other * 'aucdet IX * Aldebaran III * Altair IV * Andor * Ariannus * Beta Aquilae II * Beta Ursae Minor II * Brentalia * Calder II * Caldik Prime * Caleb IV * Corinth IV * Dalvos Prime * Decos Prime * Deriben V * Draken IV * Haven, a protectorate of the Federation * Inferna Prime * Memory Alpha * Pacifica * Relva VII * Styris IV Breen Confederacy *Breen *Dozaria *Portas V Cardassian Union :See also: Cardassian planets *Adarak Prime *Amleth Prime *Atbar Prime *Avenal VII *Bryma *Cardassia Prime (Cardassia II), the homeworld of the Cardassians *Cardassia III *Cardassia IV *Cardassia V *Felton Prime *Juhraya *Kelvas Prime *Kelvas V *Kora II *Korma *Lazon II *Loval *Omekla III *Pentath III *Pullock V *Quatal Prime *Quinor VII *Regulak IV *Rondac III *Sarpedion V *Septimus III *Sheva II *Simperia *Torros III *Trelka V *Unefra III *Vanden Prime *Velos VII *Veloz Prime (colony destroyed) Ferengi Alliance *Clarus (uncertain) *Ferenginar, the homeworld of the Ferengi *Hupyrian homeworld (uncertain) *Irtok (uncertain) *Lappa IV *Volchok Prime Klingon Empire :See also: Klingon planets * Archanis IV (ceded to the Federation in the 23rd century) * Boreth * Forcas III * H'atoria * Khitomer * Korvat colony * Krios * Maranga IV * Morska * Narendra III (colony destroyed in 2344, possibly rebuilt) * N'Vak colony (colony destroyed in 2154, possibly rebuilt) * Praxis (destroyed in 2293) * Qo'noS, the homeworld of the Klingons * Qu'Vat colony * Raatooras * Rura Penthe * Ty'Gokor Romulan Star Empire :See also: Romulan planets * Carraya IV * Chaltok IV * "Eden" * Rator III * Remus * Romulus Xindi *Azati Prime *Xindi-Arboreal colony *Xindus (destroyed) Orion Syndicate * Verex III Dominion * Soukara Non-Aligned or Undetermined # *892-IV, the homeworld of the Romans A *Aaamazzara *Acamar III, the homeworld of the Acamarians *Achrady VII *Adigeon Prime *Agaron, the homeworld of the Agaron natives *Akaali homeworld, the homeworld of the Akaali *Aldea, the homeworld of the Aldeans *Alderaan *Alpha Carinae I *Alpha Carinae II, the homeworld of the Alpha Carinae II natives *Alpha Cygnus II *Alpha Cygnus IX *Alpha Delphi IX *Alpha Drapanas *Alpha Echevarria IV *Alpha Fernandes III *Alpha Laputa IV, the homeworld of the Alpha Laputa IV natives *Alpha Roller II *Alpha Rossi *Alpha Zayra II *Altair VI *Atlec, the homeworld of the Atlec inhabitants; affiliated with the Coalition of Madena *Amerind, the home of a Human colony established there by the Preservers *Andros III *Angel I, the homeworld of the Angel I natives *Angosia III, the homeworld of the Angosians *Antede III, the homeworld of the Antedeans *Antica, the homeworld of the Anticans *Antos IV, the homeworld of the Antos natives *Argelius II, the homeworld of the Argelians *Argo (planet), the homeworld of the Aquans *Arkaria, the homeworld of the Arkarians *Armus IX *Arret, formerly inhabited by an advanced species, now extinct *Arret, a planet in the negative universe, the homeworld of the Arret natives *Atalia VII *Atifs IV, the homeworld of the Atifs IV natives *Atrea IV, the homeworld of the Atreans *Axanar, the homeworld of the Axanars B *B'Saari II, the homeworld of the B'Saari *Ba'ku, a colony of the Ba'ku *Bajor, the homeworld of the Bajorans *Bajor VIII, colonized by the Bajorans *Balancar *Balder's Planet *Balosnee VI *Barkon IV, the homeworld of the Barkonians *Barson II *Barzan II, the homeworld of the Barzans *Beltane IX *Benev Selec (Drema IV), the homeworld of the Dremans *Beta III, the homeworld of the Beta III natives *Beta Antares IV, the homeworld of the Beta Antares IV natives *Beta Canopus *Beta Magdaleno II *Beta Tottoro IV *Beta Wiltz III *Beta'Elan Minor *Beth Delta I *Bilana III *Bokara VI *Boreal III *Bre'el IV, the homeworld of the Bre'el IV inhabitants *Brekka (Delos IV), the homeworld of the Brekkians *Bringloid V *Burala Prime *Bynaus, the homeworld of the Bynars C *Caere *Caldonia, the homeworld of the Caldonians *Calondia IV *Camor V, the homeworld of the Camorites *Camus II, the homeworld of the extinct Camus II natives *Canopus Planet *Capella IV, the homeworld of the Capellans *Casperia Prime *Catulla, the homeworld of the Catullans *Celes II, the homeworld of the Celes II natives *Cerberus II, the homeworld of the Cerberus II natives *Ceti Alpha V (abandoned; settled by Humans in an alternate timeline) *Chalna, the homeworld of the Chalnoth *Chandra V, the homeworld of the Chandrans *Chaya VII *Cheron, the homeworld of the extinct Cheron natives *Chronister II *Coopersworld *Cor Caroli V *Corgal II *Corvan II *Cygnet XIV, the homeworld of the Cygnet XIV inhabitants D *Dakala, the homeworld of the Wraiths *Daled IV, the homeworld for the Daled IV natives *Danula II *Daran V *Davlos III *Dayos IV *Dekendi III, the homewold of the Dekendi *Delb II *Delinia II *Delios VII, the homeworld of the Delios VII natives *Delos IV *Delta Charnock IX *Delta Theta III, the homeworld of the Delta Theta III aborigines *Deneb II *Deneb V, the homeworld of the Denebians *Denobula, the homeworld of the Denobulans *Dessica II *Devidia II, the homeworld of the Devidians *Devos II, the location of a Son'a outpost *Dramia, the homeworld of the Dramians *Dramia II, a colony of the Dramians *Draylax, the homeworld of the Draylaxians *Draylon II, a colony of the Skrreea *Dreon VII, a colony of Bajor E *Edos, the homeworld of the Edosians *Ekos, the homeworld of the Ekosians *Elas, the homeworld of the Elasians *Elaysian homeworld, the homeworld of the Elaysians *Eminiar VII, the homeworld of the Eminians *Ennan VI *Epsilon Ashanti III, the homeworld of the Epsilon Ashanti III natives *Epsilon Canaris III, the homeworld of the Epsilon Canaris III natives *Epsilon Hydra VII *Epsilon Indi II *Epsilon West IV *Excalbia, the homeworld of the Excalbians *Exo III, the homeworld of the Old Ones, now extinct F *Fahleena III *Farius Prime, the homeworld of the Farians *Fendaus V, the homeworld of the Fendaus V natives *Ferris VI *Finnea Prime, a colony or homeworld of the Finneans *Forlat III, a world destroyed by the Crystalline Entity G *Galador II, the homeworld of the Galadorans *Gallos II, the homeworld of the Gallos II natives *Galvin V, the homeworld of the Galvin V natives *Gamelan V, the homeworld of the Gamelan V natives *Gamma Argus II, the homeworld of the Gamma Argus II natives *Gamma Towles II *Gamma Trianguli IV *Gamma Trianguli VI, the homeworld of the Gamma Trianguli VI natives *Gamma Vertis IV, the homeworld of the Gamma Vertis IV natives *Garadius IV *Gaspar VII, the homeworld of the Gaspar VII natives *Gedi Prime *Gemaris V, the homeworld of the Gemarians *Ghorusda, the homeworld of the Ghorusdans *Gideon, the homeworld of the Gideons *Golana, a colony of the Bajorans *Gosis' species homeworld, the homeworld of the Gosis' species H *Halkan homeworld, the homeworld of the Halkans *Hansen's Planet, the homeworld for a species of anthropoids *Hurkos III I *Icor IX *Illyria, the homeworld of the Illyrians *Ilyra VI, the homeworld of the Ilyra VI natives *Iraatan V *Itamish III *Iyar, the homeworld of the Iyaarans J *J'naii (planet) K *Kabatris *Kaferia, the homeworld of the Kaferians *Kaldra IV *Kesprytt III *Keto-Enol, the homeworld of the Enolians *Khosla II *Koinonian homeworld, the homeworld of the Koinonians and a Non-corporeal lifeform *Kolarus III *Kostolain, the homeworld of the Kostolain natives *Ktaris, the homeworld of the Ktarian *Kzin L *Levinius V *Ligon II, the homeworld of the Ligonians *Ligobis X *Lissepia *Lysia, the homeworld of the Lysians M *M'kemas III, a colony of the Tzenkethi *Manark IV *Matalas *Mintaka III *Mizar II *Mordan IV *Mudd N *Nausicaa *Neubilia Prime *New Sydney *Nimbus III *Norellus O *Oby VI *Omega Cygni, the homeworld of the Omega Cygni natives *Omicron IV, the homeworld of the Omicron IV natives *Oran'taku *Organia, the homeworld of the Organians * *Orion colony P *Pandro, the homeworld of the Pandronians *Paxan *Phylos, the homeworld of the Phylosians *Pyris VII R *Rakella Prime, the homeworld of the Vok'sha *Regulus *Regulus V *Rigel II *Rigel VI *Rigel VII, the homeworld of the Kalar *Ronara Prime *Rochani III *Ruah IV, the homeworld of Proto-hominids *Rubicun III *Rutia IV S *Sarpeidon, destroyed in 2269 when Beta Niobe ed *Selay *Selcundi Drema *Seldonis IV *Sentinel Minor IV *Shiralea VI, the location of the Parallax colony *Sigma Draconis VI *Solais V, the homeworld of the Solari *Stameris T *T'Lani Prime *Takret homeworld, the homeworld of the Takret *Talos III *Talos IV, the homeworld of the Talosians *Tandar Prime, the homeworld of the Tandarans *Tarquin's homeworld *Tarquin's planet *Tau Alpha C *Tau Ceti III *Taurus I *Taurus II, the homeworld of the Taurus II anthropoids *Teerza Prime *Telfas Primek *Tessen III *Tessik Prime *Thalos VI *Thalos VII *Thasus *Therbia *Theta Cygni XII *Tiburon *Tohvun III *Torman V *Torna IV *Triacus *Triannon, the homeworld of the Triannon *Trillius Prime *Triskelion Prime *Tycho IV *Tyree *Tyrellia *Tzenketh, the homeworld of the Tzenkethi V *Vagra II *Valakis *Vendikar *Ventax II *Vissia, the homeworld of the Vissians W *Wrigley's Pleasure Planet X * Xanthan homeworld * Xendi Sabu II * Xindus, the homeworld of the Xindi, destroyed in the 2030s Z * Zalkon, the homeworld of the Zalkonians * Zeta Alpha II Gamma Quadrant Dominion *Dosi homeworld *Founders' homeworld *Karemma homeworld *Kurill Prime, the homeworld of the Vorta *Vandros IV *Yadera Prime, the homeworld of the Yaderans Non-Aligned *Argratha, the homeworld of the Argrathi *Brax, the homeworld of the Braxites *Errikang VII, the homeworld of the Errikang VII natives *Gaia, an alternate timeline colony of Humans *L-S VI, former home of an unnamed civilization, abandoned by 2370 *Meridian *Parada II *Parada IV *Rakhar Delta Quadrant Borg Collective Kazon Collective *Gema IV *Ocampa *Sobras *Tarok *Trabe homeworld Vidiian Sodality *Avery III *Fina Prime Haakonian Order *Rinax (destroyed) *Talax Krenim Imperium *Kyana Prime, a colony of the Krenim Malon * Malon Prime, a homeworld of the Malon Non-Aligned *Akritiri, the homeworld of the Akritirians *Banea, the homeworld of the Baneans *Benthos, the homeworld of the Benthans *Brunali homeworld, the homeworld of the Brunali *Cravic homeworld, the homeworld of the extinct Cravic *Dedestris *Dinaal, the homeworld of the Dinaali *Drayan II, the homeworld of the Drayans *Eblar Prime *Enara Prime, the homeworld of the Enarans *Hanon IV, the homeworld of the Hanon IV natives *Hemikek IV *Heva VII *Ilari, the homeworld of the Ilari *Ilidaria, the homeworld of the Ilidarians *Inavar Prime *Kelis' homeworld *Marayna's homeworld, the homeworld of Marayna's species *Norcadia Prime, the homeworld of the Norcadians *Prema II, the site of a Talaxian mining colony *Salina Prime *Selek IV *Selnia Prime *Sikaris *Telsius Prime, the homeworld of the Telsians Uncertain Non-Aligned * Bozel Prime, the homeworld of the Bozelians * El-Aurian homeworld, the homeworld of the El-Aurians (destroyed in the mid-23rd century) * Ninipia Prime * Sakura Prime * Varala fr:Planètes habitées nl:Bewoonde hemellichamen Planets, Inhabited Planets, Inhabited